


swing state

by hyperfuxation



Category: 2020 election
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Biting, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, I hate this too, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, electoral college, yeah uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfuxation/pseuds/hyperfuxation
Summary: one of my friends made a joke about how nevada is edging america by never updating its fucking ballot count and this was the natural continuation of that statement.however much you hate me for writing this, know i hate myself more.
Relationships: United States of America(Anthropomorphic)/Nevada(Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	swing state

America's back arched, the rope around their hands tightening as they strained against it. A weak whimper escaped their swollen lips as Nevada stepped away, a devious smirk on her face. They bucked their hips against empty air, chasing their rapidly fading peak but only finding teasing laughter. 

"Please- oh god, Nevada, just let me finish, I need it, _please_ -" they begged, voice hoarse from hours of pleading. They would've felt ashamed of how needy they were, but shame went out the window 3 denied climaxes ago. Now the only thing they felt were white-hot flashes of need every time Nevada's touch ghosted across their skin. Nevada's breath brushed across their collarbone, a hint of a warning before she bit down.

"So impatient." America could feel her grinning as she ran her tongue over the indents her teeth left in their skin. "I'm still counting my ballots, love."

"Can't you- _oh god_ \- go a little faster?" Their voice cracked when Nevada scraped her teeth across a nipple, tugging slightly on the piercing that glinted in the soft light. " _Nevada, please-_ "

"Hmm." Nevada seemed unaffected by America's completely undone state, digging her nails into America's side again just to hear them yelp. "Faster isn't going to work, babe. I've got, like, one poll worker." 

" _One??"_ America slumped, feeling tears of despair beat at the corners of their eyes. "Oh, god-"

"Separate church and state, dear," Nevada quipped as she separated America's thighs. "Now, you're still coherent enough to sass me. I think I need to fix that."

  
It was going to be a long election.

**Author's Note:**

> dont fucking look at me


End file.
